


Smoking

by HYPERFocused



Series: Bang, Bang, Banged? [1]
Category: Sports Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the strange things he‘d seen Danny do, and they were myriad, this was probably the strangest. But the way Dan was fondling the small silver pistol was spellbinding. Casey couldn‘t help watching. The way his fine boned, strong fingers looked as he held it was giving Casey thoughts about other things Dan had held in the past, and the way those fingers felt as they touched him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

Of all the strange things he‘d seen Danny do, and they were myriad, this was probably the strangest. But the way Dan was fondling the small silver pistol was spellbinding. Casey couldn‘t help watching. The way his fine boned, strong fingers looked as he held it was giving Casey thoughts about other things Dan had held in the past, and the way those fingers felt as they touched him. That still didn‘t tell Casey why he was fooling around with a gun in the first place. He had to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you‘re playing Cops. Or robbers, I‘m not really sure."

"As a matter of fact, I was rehearsing."

"For what?"

"In case they call me for James Bond auditions."

"And how likely do you think that might be?"

"It could happen."

"Well, first of all, Danny," Casey said (after he’d finished laughing, which took a good forty seconds), "You aren’t British."

"And Hugh Laurie isn’t American, and doesn‘t walk with a limp. Your point?"

"You aren’t an actor, and you definitely aren‘t Hugh Laurie. And no, those two lines in that Sex and the City episode don’t count."

"But I was really good. Everyone said so." Everyone being the ‘Hits and Misses’ column in TV Guide, which had said " _Sports Night_ Co-anchor Dan Rydell, looking suave and sporty himself, shows off his dramatic flair admirably when he guests stars, as TV sports anchor ‘Don Rydall‘, on this week’s episode of Sex and the City."

"You were playing _yourself._ It wasn’t such a stretch." Casey looked up at Dan’s disappointed face and relented. "You were really good, though." Dan smiled at him, which Casey found ridiculously hot. Almost as hot as the scene he’d just witnessed, if much less ridiculous.

"There was that movie…"

‘You mean that awful disaster flick where they had Sports Night playing on the TV in the background as the alien controlled asteroid hit the sports bar?"

"Yeah."

"I don’t think that counts. They just used an old clip." Besides, it was mostly Casey in it, a fact which he saw no need to remind Dan.

"For someone who’s supposed to be my best friend, you’re expressing little faith in me."

"I’m more than your best friend. But I’m not an idiot."

‘I really could do it, if they asked." Dan whined. It wasn’t pretty.

"I’m sure you could. And if they cast the next James Bond with an American sports personality with fewer lines of actual acting experience than your average reality show winner guesting on a sitcom, then I’m sure you’ll be their guy."

"Well, at least I’m not _blond_ ", Dan huffed.

"There is that."

"I mean, really. A blond Bond? The mold is already broken."

"You’re right, Dan. You should write somebody a letter. _Entertainment Weekly_ , or perhaps you could blog it."

"Don’t think I won’t." For once, he didn’t call Casey on using ‘blog’ as a verb, one of his many pet peeves.

"You know, you still haven’t told me what you’re doing with a gun in the first place. You would have told me if something happened, right?" Someone had broken into Dan’s apartment a few months ago, but Casey didn’t think it would drive Dan to something like this.

"Oh no, this is for Isaac." The hell? Dan cocked the gun and pointed it towards Isaac’s office.

‘What the hell? Danny!" Casey yelled, before he saw the blue flame shoot out the top of the ‘weapon’.

"Jesus, Casey, you look like you just saw a shooting." Dan laughed.

"It’s a _lighter_?" Casey sat down, hard, on the nearest desk.

"Of course. Did you think _I_ would buy a real gun? How long have you known me and my politics?"

"What did you mean, ‘this is for Isaac’?"

"It’s his birthday. I thought he’d get a kick out of it."

Casey sighed. Without him to look out for Dan, Dan would be in a lot more trouble. ‘You didn’t give this a lot of thought, did you?"

"What do you mean? It‘s a damn cool gift. Look how real it looks."

"That’s exactly my point. Considering how trigger happy NYPD can be, giving _Isaac_ an authentic looking fake gun doesn’t seem real smart. Besides, he doesn’t smoke anymore."

"He could use it for candles."

"I don’t see Isaac as the romantic scented candle type. Anyway, he’d just want to use it for his cigars. You’d be enabling him."

"Damn. Okay. Now you’ll have to help me think of something else to get him."

"You could ask him what he wants."

"We all know how well that goes. I am not buying him another cheese grater."

"Excellent point. All right, we’ll pick something up for him when we get off work. We can go in together."

"Okay. We can return this on the way." Dan indicated the lighter.

"Actually…" Casey could feel himself blushing. "I’d rather you didn’t return it."

"I’ve already got a lighter. Did you need one? Here." Dan tossed it at Casey, who caught it, and stroked it idly, feeling Danny‘s residual warmth on it. "Happy whatever."

"It’s not that." Casey couldn’t look Dan in the eye.

"What, then?"

"I liked it."

"What are you talking about?"

‘Earlier. When you were posing."

"Posing."

"With the gun."

"Posing with the gun."

"Yeah."

"So what about it?"

"It was hot, Danny. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Smoking?"

"Seriously smoking"

"Like a smoking gun?"

"Shut up, Dan."

Dan did, but Casey could see the wheels turning in his head. He was probably already planning the scenario. Dan was _inventive_. If it was left up to Casey, their sex life would probably be a lot more vanilla.

Luckily, he had Dan to spice up his life. And after shopping, when Dan used the gun-lighter to stroke all over Casey’s naked body, telling him "Don’t say a word, or I’ll shoot," he had to admit that Dan was a very convincing actor indeed.  



End file.
